Traditional video systems often present a user interface through which a user may access one or more features associated with the video systems. For example, a typical interface may include playback options (e.g., play, pause, fast-forward, rewind, etc.) for presenting a video. In many user devices, interfaces composed of physical buttons have substantially given way to on-screen guides and menus. On-screen guides and menus provide increased flexibility for how and when features may be presented as the interfaces are no longer confined to the physical inputs of the user device. However, even with this flexibility, conventional systems still struggle with selecting what features should be presented in various user interfaces. Furthermore, as the complexity of on-screen guides and menus increase, the available operations that may be performed has increased. As such, an on-screen guide or menu may have more operations available than may be presented on-screen.